The Elements
by TheEnergeticBlaze
Summary: Yuma meets up with an old friend of his; a redhead with the strength and temper of a volcano! This unique individual turns Yuma's and his friends' lives upside down as they uncover some secrets about the past, present, and future! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

***Sneaks in and hope nobody notices me. I take one step.***

 **(Misael) Took you long enough.**

 **GAH! *jumps about 2ft into the air***

 **(Yuma) Seriously, Blaze! How long does it take? I mean, I know I procrastinate, but c'mon! Pretty sure it's been over a year!**

 **I'm sorry! I'm terrible with time!**

 **(Kotori) And I thought Yuma was bad...**

 **Oh shut up! Look, I'm back now, see? Now will you all shut the f-**

 **(Haruto) *opens door* ...Kaito? Get in here!**

 **(Kaito) *from another room* Why?**

 **(Haruto) She's back!**

 **(Kaito) *comes running down the hallway and stops at the open door* Oh wow. The impossible IS possible.**

 **You guys are mean! T_T**

 **Prologue: A New Threat**

Earth. As beautiful as it is old. This was one of the few views she had been able to look at since her banishment. She looked down on the world with a void, emotionless expression. So many people, and so many fools amongst them. Yet, all of them had one thing in common; they had no idea she existed, meaning not a single one of them knew of the massive threat she posed. She had the power to erase them all from existence, as if they never were alive to begin with. At least, she had the power once. She would do anything to get it back. Absolutely anything. She'd sell her soul to the Devil himself if she could just to get one single taste of the power she craved so badly. With that power, she became a Goddess for a short while, with the power to return the world to a pristine state; a blank canvas, just waiting to be turned into a masterpiece. Her masterpiece. If only those two idiots hadn't sacrificed themselves to lock her away for 5000 years. Everything would be perfect, made in her image, and they wouldn't have had to be reborn, just to lock her away again. They could've simply died by her hand, slumbering peacefully for the rest of eternity. She couldn't wait for her prison sentence to be over, so she could finally have revenge! Retribution! Justice! Her sky blue eyes shone with realisation, positively gleaming with excitement.

After all, she would be free in about a week.

It was a bright Saturday morning, and Yuma, for once, was up and ready to start the day. He unfortunately had to cancel all plans to hang out with Vector and Alit, but it wasn't without reason. He had to meet a friend he hadn't seen for what seemed like millennia. The only problem was, his sister thought he was still going to visit Vector and Alit, so if she found them without him, suspicions would, of course, arise. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, thankfully with no questions asked by his family. Their meeting point was park in the centre of the city. Luckily, nearly nobody was at the park in the morning, so it was a perfect opportunity for them to speak privately. As he approached the entrance to the park, he immediately spotted his friend's hair. It wasn't easily missed after all. It was bright red, spiky, and it reached her lower back. She turned around to face her friend, showing one emerald eye to him, her other eye covered by her scarlet locks. Her eye stared into his ruby ones, before they both smiled at each other, baring their teeth. They could tell that neither of them had changed, except for their clothing choices. Yuma wore his usual attire, whilst the girl wore a dark green T-shirt, a black leather jacket with matching fingerless gloves, along with dark blue, straight-legged trousers and red and black trainers*.

"Hey, Yuma. Lookin' good, I see."

"I could say the same to you, Inferno."

"Too bad we had to meet in these shitty circumstances, am I right?"

"Seriously? You're still swearing? Geez, you never change."

"Seriously? Still wearing the same colour combination? Geez, ya never change."

"Touche."

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

Yuma spent the rest of the morning explaining everything that had happened in the past two years, whilst Inferno listened patiently, with an impressed look on her face.

"Man, you've been busy, huh?"

"Yeah! I can't wait for you to meet everyone! Most of them are super nice!"

That made Inferno lose her calm demeanour for a moment and caused her to tense up.

"What do you mean, 'Meet everyone,'? You know I can barely tolerate people as it is!"

Yuma just sighed. He forgot all about Inferno's aversion to people and how much she disliked social interaction. He spent the rest of his time with her that day showing her around the city whilst trying to avoid anything that was outside her comfort zone. Soon, the sun was setting and it was time to say goodbye for the day. Yuma looked towards Inferno with a goofy grin spread across his face.

"This was fun, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it was…" Inferno looked away for a moment before adding, "Too bad it won't be as much fun at school."

"Wait, what? You're actually going to start school here!?" Yuma gasped. This was very unlike Inferno.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm going to stay the fuck away from any other students, and it's only so I don't look suspicious during the week, so don't try to introduce me to anyone!" Inferno stated, her voice getting a bit louder. Yuma, however, just laughed and started to walk back home.

"I'll see you Monday then!"

"Yeah, I suppose ya will, ya dumbass!" Inferno hollered back and started to walk back to where she was staying, an expression of steel on her face. However, if you had a very, very good eye, you could see a small smile making an appearance.

 **So yeah. That just happened. If you don't know, this is a rewrite of a story I started a while back, but never got around to finishing. What I'm going to do is that I'm going to go over all of my characters and completely re-design them before continuing. This is an AU of the original anime, which I unfortunately don't own. I think that's about it for now...**

 **See you later!**

 **-TheEnergeticBlaze-**


	2. The girl in the boy's uniform

**Chapter One: A girl in a guy's uniform?**

"I'm leaving now!" Yuma called out to his sister before attempting to walk out the door to go to school.

And failing miserably.

"Hold on a minute!" Akari called back before marching over to her younger brother, who had a look on his face that just said, _oh shit._ "You never go to school this early! What's going on?" his sister continued in an extremely demanding tone, leaning down to look him in the eye. Yuma, however, didn't say anything. He just looked at his sister for a second, before bolting out the door before Akari could say anything else to him, not wanting to listen to a lecture about honesty and telling the truth when asked for about ten minutes. He could deal with that when he got home as he'd probably just fall asleep in the middle of the lecture anyway.

Yuma had been running for about five minutes straight when he saw Inferno's trademark hair; long, bright red, and so spiky it could pop a balloon. Then, he skidded to a halt right in front of her to talk to her. This was when he noticed something wasn't quite right.

"Uh, Inferno?"

"Yes, dumbass?"

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

Inferno looked down at her shirt and trousers, before looking back at Yuma.

"I fucking hate skirts and dresses," she deadpanned.

"Takashi's going to kill you."

"Who the hell is Takashi?"

The rest of the journey to school was Yuma talking about all of his friends and how they met. Yuma expected Inferno to be pissed off with a couple of the ways he and a few of his friends had become close, but she just smiled and laughed.

"You never change, do ya?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're always so forgiving! How the fuck do you do it? I can only dream of having that much patience."

"Well, I don't know. It's just who I am, I suppose. There really was no real reason for me to forgive them, but I think everyone deserves a chance."

"Dude, you're unbelievable."

Soon enough, the pair reached the school. The grounds were practically empty as it was early. Only a few students wandered around aimlessly around the grounds, waiting for the school bell to ring so they could go inside. None of Yuma's friends were there yet, so they just found a bench and sat down, staring into space. A few minutes had passed when a certain greenette made an appearance.

"Yuma!" Kotori chirped as she came running up to meet her best friend, before continuing, "You're actually here on time! Not only that, but you're early! I am _so_ proud of you!" she cheered. She then looked over and realised that a girl was sitting next to him, trying to avoid eye contact. Said girl then stood up, and began to walk away. Kotori had a confused and slightly upset expression on her face. Yuma noticed this and decided to shed some light on the subject.

"She's an old friend of mine. She just transferred to this school, but the problem is that she doesn't generally like to meet new people, which was why she _really_ wasn't looking forward to this day," Yuma explained.

"What's her name?" Kotori enquired.

"She doesn't really like people to know her real name because of trust issues, but everyone who knows her just calls her Inferno."

"Why Inferno?"

"Because if you make her mad, she has such a fiery temper, it'll feel as if you're being roasted alive."

"Oh. Well, how do you know her? Why does she trust you?"

"Erm, well…" Yuma began, not knowing where to end, whilst scratching the back of his head nervously, his mouth forming into an awkward grin. Luckily for him, a blue haired boy came walking up calmly, a sensible smile on his face.

"Ah! Takashi! Nice to see you!" Kotori beamed.

"I could say the same to you, Kotori!" Takashi smiled back, before looking towards Yuma, his mouth dropping.

"Nice to see you too, Takashi!" Yuma chuckled, enjoying the expression on the boy's face.

"You're early?"

"Well done, Sherlock."

Takashi closed his mouth before straightening his uniform.

"I was informed of an new student's arrival today. Have you seen anyone new around here?"

"You must mean Inferno," Yuma stated, "She walked off over there a little while ago to be alone. She isn't the greatest with social situations."

"She's the girl with the boy's uniform," Kotori added.

"Why does she have the boy's uniform?"

"She absolutely hates skirts and dresses and things like that," Yuma shrugged, "so she prefers boy's uniforms."

Takashi nodded and took off in the direction that Inferno walked not too long ago. Just then, the bell rang and it was finally time to head indoors. As Yuma and Kotori were walking to class, Kotori decided to state the obvious.

"You do realise that everyone's going to stare at you since you're on time for once, right?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Soon, lunch break began and Yuma and the rest of the Numbers Club made their way to their usual spot, but there was already a red-headed girl in the boy's uniform there.

"Inferno!" Yuma cheered, excited to see his friend.

"Shit," Inferno muttered, turning around, "social interaction…"

"DETENTION! NO SWEARING IN SCHOOL!" Takashi screeched, pointing a finger at the unfazed teen. Inferno just stuck her middle finger up at him whilst keeping a straight face, before turning to Yuma.

"Sorry, didn't realise this was your spot. I'll just leave no-" Inferno was cut off by the excitable boy.

"No, no, no! You're staying here with us!"

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Please?"

"Seriously?"

"Ple-"

"I already know where this is going, so fine, I'll stay. But you owe me big time!"

"How big?"

"Dragon sized."

For the next half an hour, Inferno sat awkwardly amongst Yuma and his friends, not knowing if she should say anything, or make any kind of small talk, so she just sat there, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with anyone. Especially Takashi, who'd been giving her a death stare ever since the middle finger.

Tokunosuke was the first one to try to talk to Inferno, not wanting the awkward atmosphere to crush anyone any more than it already had. But whenever he tried to stay something, he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"I know you're trying to talk to me, ya know?" Inferno said, catching everyone off guard.

"How the heck!? Can you read minds, ura?!" Tokunosuke gasped, obviously as shocked as everyone else. Inferno just smirked.

"Guess I'm intimidating ya, huh? Heh. Oh well, can't be helped, I guess," she said before turning to look Tokunosuke in the eye, "I suppose that's just who I am."

At this point, Tokunosuke was hiding behind Takashi, mumbling something about her having a serious flip side to her. Yuma just laughed awkwardly, before giving a side glance to Inferno, who glanced back, and then looked away. Thankfully, the bell rang before anyone could say anything else. Inferno got up, looked at Yuma once more, before turning and walking away to her next lesson.

A couple of hours later, the school day had come to a close and Inferno was walking home, looking down at her feet, before she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey! Wait up, ura!" Tokunosuke yelled behind her, running to catch up. Inferno just sighed and turned around to face the short boy. "How did you know what I was thinking? You do realise how cool, yet kinda creepy that was, right, ura?" Tokunosuke enquired.

Once again, Inferno sighed.

"Look, I don't mean to be scary, okay? It's just the way most people see me. Yuma's one of the few people who actually sees me for who I am, not just some angry and intimidating bitch. He's pretty much the only real friend I have. So that's why," Inferno started before turning away, "If you ever hurt him in any way, shape or form again, I'll see to it personally that it's dealt with. Clear?" she finished before walking away.

"Cr-Crystal…" Tokunosuke murmered, watching Inferno walk away.

 **Okay, so this is my first proper chapter to this story! I actually feel really accomplished!**

 **(Misael) For once.**

 **Yea- HEY!**

 **(Yuma) Hey! You got some reviews from your last post! Why don't you answer them?**

 **Wait what? *grabs the piece of paper and reads it* Huh. People actually like this?**

 **(Misael) People actually like this?**

 ***doesn't look up* Since when did I get a parrot?**

 **(Misael) *shuts up but gives me the middle finger***

 ***ignores* Okay, let's see here...**

 **RebelOfTheSands- No, I'm blessed that you've actually taken the time to read my terrible stories! I don't know how long you've known I've existed, but it must've been a while if you were so thrilled. Sorry for the wait!**

 **BlazingDarkness- Your review made me laugh, so much. And Yuma, keep your mouth shut! It's none of your business as to what she does! And as for Inferno's character, I'm glad you like her so much!**

 **Thanks so much you guys! If I was next to you in real life, I'd give you a cookie! :3**

 **(Yuma) You never give us cookies...**

 **Do you review my work?**

 **(Yuma) No...**

 **Exactly. Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions or helpful criticism, I'd love to hear it! See you all later!**


End file.
